Perfect
by AsakuraHannah
Summary: Todoroki was confused, Midoriya was his to begin with. In the other hand, Bakugou was also all over him. Neither of them knew that they're dating the same guy, but also all over each other. Until Todoroki found out...


Todoroki x Bakugou x Midoriya Rated T Romance

 **Summary:** Todoroki was confused, Midoriya was his to begin with. In the other hand, Bakugou was also all over him. Neither of them knew that they're dating the same guy, but also all over each other. Until Todoroki found out.

 **A/N:** Horraaay for my first Boku no Hero Academia fic! I'm sorry for any grammatical error that I missed. Anyway I hope you enjoy these sweethearts! I cannot believe my first fic is actually more graphic than I planned o.0

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Boku no Hero Academia. The series belongs to Kōhei Horikoshi.

It was a cloudy day. Todoroki Shouto was just finished his training and decided to change his sticky clothes when he accidentally encountered an unexpected scene. He stay rooted in front of the door, eyes fixated at the handle, listening to the muffled sounds leaking out from the changing room.

He knew that voice… His grip tightened, forcing himself not to make a move.

" _Mmhhn_ … _K_ - _Kacchan_ …"

Inside the room, Izuku Midoriya ― or to be short, Deku ― was pressed against the locker door. The green haired boy whimpered at the bite given by his boyfriend, Katsuki Bakugou. He tried to breath in as much oxygen he needed before Bakugou licked on his parted lips again. He moaned when Bakugou's tongue swiped swiftly inside, exploring as much as he wanted. Their tongue met and Deku almost lost his balance if Bakugou didn't pressed him hard against the locker. His grip on Bakugou's jacket tightened, heart hammering loudly against his chest. Deku felt warm as their tongue tangled, saliva dripping down their chins while trying to get even closer if possible, savoring each other blissfully.

None of them noticed the door had opened from outside.

Todoroki pressed his lips together, seeing his boyfriend were heavily all over each other was not what he'd expected to see. Deku lightly pushed Bakugou, whispering something before Bakugou withdrew with an annoyed look. As Deku turned his head to breath, he cracked his eyes opened. Todoroki's heart thumped at the sight of Deku's heated face. For a few second their eyes met, Deku's eyes widened at the sight in front of him. Bakugou noticed Deku's shocked-aflame face, looked at the intrusion only to cringe at the sight.

"T-To-Todoro-"

"Half bastard, either you wanna get in or get out, close the door!" Bakugou snarled.

Todoroki looked at him and sighed. He turned around and walked away from the scene. In front of the closed door, Todoroki cupped his mouth with his hand. He should have known… They are actually… two-timing each other. It's not as if he had never touch Bakugou either. Both of them were actually… All over him too. They're his to begin with. Without either Deku or Bakugou knowing.

Todoroki curled his fist and gulped. He should have known… yet… He couldn't even accuse Deku or Bakugou cheated on him. He turned his head at the closed door behind him, hand trembled slightly to the door handle. For a few seconds, Todoroki averted his gaze to the front and walk away from the scene.

Inside the room, Deku still gawked at the closed door. He licked his swollen lips. The redness on his face has reached the tip of his ears. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, feeling embarrassed to have Todoroki saw him at that sight.

"Deku." Bakugou clicked his tongue.

Realizing that he had somehow thinking about someone else in front of his boyfriend, Deku looked up to Bakugou with an apologetic smile.

"Let's go home." Bakugou muttered before he pecked Deku's lips for the last time.

Deku couldn't agree more. "Alright."

In front of the building, Deku searched for Todoroki's number, frantically trying to secretly reach him. Unknown to Deku, Bakugou did the same while walking beside him.

Oo

It was past dinner time when Todoroki had a visitor. Deku looked down from Todoroki's searching eyes. It was clear that the boy was feeling guilty after being found out cheating on him. Todoroki had received a call from Deku not long after he arrived at his place. In about half an hour, Deku had reached his home, looking rather devastated.

Todoroki crossed his arms, frowning in thought.

"T-Todoroki-kun-"

"Midoriya."

Deku paused when Todoroki called his name. The boy walked closer to him only to capture his lips, surprising Deku at the sudden attack.

"Mmmh!" Deku flinched at the bite he received. Flushing brightly at his own whimpered, Deku tried to push Todoroki away. It's not working as he hoped, Todoroki reached and clasped their hands together. As if repeating the way Bakugou explored inside Deku's mouth, Todoroki did the same, wanting for an entrance from the cracked of Deku's lips. Deku pressed his lips tighter. As much as he wanted to kiss him back, Deku was sure he came to Todoroki's place to sort things out.

"W-Wait!" Deku forced himself to think straight.

"How do you like Bakugou's way of making you submitted to him?"

Deku shivered at the lick on his upper lip, that warm and wet tongue making him all jelly. Todoroki knew he was sensitive of being treat as such. He shook his head, pushing Todoroki away, stepping back to frown at his boyfriend.

"I'm here to talk about that." His face flushed at the question.

"There's nothing to talk about." Todoroki said firmly.

Deku's objection was cut off. The entrance door suddenly banged open. He saw his childhood friend fly inside without a single word, not caring whether there was people inside. Bakugou hugged his boyfriend from behind, bite Todoroki's check in such a way he had never seen before. Deku's mouth hung open at Bakugou flushed face, trying to act as if nothing had happened.

"Half bastard, I… I didn't mean to-" His words were cut off when Todoroki put his forefinger on his lips. Bakugou was about to snap, paused and followed Todoroki's pointing hand. His eyes widened after he saw Deku rooted on his place, gawking at them.

"D-DEKU?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" Bakugou shouted. A sudden flash of what he was just doing came crashing his mind. He was overwhelmed by his own act, right in front of Deku, he was acting like that toward another boy.

"K-Kacchan…?" Deku stuttered, forefinger pointed at Bakugou, eyebrows frowning in full of confusion.

Todoroki sighed, scratching the back of his head. It's starting to hurt, having this reality crashing down. The only thing he could do to confirm was only…

Todoroki reached out and started kissing Deku in front of Bakugou. Hearing the green hair boy muffled and gasped while trying to push his kisser away enough to send cringe on Bakugou's face. Bakugou lose it when Todoroki's eyes stared at him while kissing his boyfriend.

"Mmmhnn—Ahh-" Deku whimpered the moment Todoroki bend him down and started attacking his neck. He closed his eyes, feeling embarrassed being ravished in front of Bakugou. "W-Wait, Todoroki-kun-"

"TODOROKI!" Bakugou shouted and pulled Todoroki's collar. His eyes were full of anger yet confusion at the same time. His fist was surrounded by his quirk, flame bursting, ready to attack.

"KACCHAN! TODOROKI-KUN! PLEASE STOP!" Deku yelled in panic, placing himself in the middle of both of them.

"I love him." Todoroki suddenly said, staring straight at Deku. He brushed his hand across Deku's cheek as if trying to wipe away his pained look. "You love him too, Bakugou." His hand went to pat Bakugou's head.

Bakugou slapped Todoroki's hand away. The light-brown haired boy stared at Deku, his chest stung. Of course he love Deku, but he was also putting a great attention to Todoroki. He cared about Todoroki too much.

"Please don't fight. You two are important to me." Deku whispered, hands trembling while trying to pull Bakugou away from Todoroki. "Kacchan… Kacchan love Todoroki-kun too, right? So, please let him go. Alright?" He tried to pry Bakugou's hand off off Todoroki's collar. Much to his relive, Bakugou loosened his grip. Deku watched Bakugou's mouth opened slightly, but then he closed it again, eyes distorted in confusion.

"I don't get this…" Bakugou hissed, wiping his nose with his the back of his hand.

"I… I love both of you, so…" Deku sniffed.

"You have to choose!" Bakugou pressed, looking irritated as the boy started sniffling. "STOP CRYING!"

"Bakugou, I won't let any harm done to him." Todoroki pulled his cheek, silencing him from any other angry retort.

"I cannot choose! You two are important to me."

"Midoriya."

"Stupid Deku…" Bakugou's eyes softened.

Both Todoroki and Bakugou looked at each other. For a moment, no words stopping the sniffling Deku until four arms wrapped tightly around the boy. Deku blinked at them, feeling secure with Todoroki ruffled his hair and Bakugou protectively trying to pull him away from Todoroki. He couldn't help but snorted at their act. He wiped his tears away and grinned widely.

"Stop crying, crybaby!" Bakugou clicked his tongue.

"It's okay, you don't lose any of us." Todoroki smiled and pecked Deku's cheek.

Deku smiled at Todoroki, his pecked him on the lips and giving Bakugou the same treatment.

"It's better this way!" Deku wrapped his arms around Todoroki and Bakugou, smilling happily.

Todoroki nuzzled Deku's hair, sniffing the sweet scent from Deku, he licked Deku's cheek. He chuckled when Deku chortled.

Bakugou turned Deku's head towards him, sucking on Deku's plumped lips. For a moment, the kisses grew impatient as always. Even if Deku love the way his Kacchan kisses, he still need the oxygen.

"Mmhhnn… K-Kacchan… L-Let me breath… Hmmnh-" He lightly pushed Bakugou away.

Todoroki bit Deku's red ear, ghosting warm breath while whispered, "Midoriya, look at me." Todoroki licked Deku's lower lip as soon as Deku looked at him. Todoroki's tongue trailing off down Deku's chin, making him shivered as the wet warm tongue dancing along his sensitive skin.

"Todoroki… kun… Mhhnn…" Deku's fingers wrapped tightly around Todoroki's warm hand. He closed his eyes, trying to avoid his own embarrassment. Never before he kissed and moaned to two person at once. This was more embarrassing than he thought.

"Shut up, Deku." Bakugou savored the boy's lips and mercilessly took his breath away, not caring Deku's whimper against his lips.

"Give him time to breath, Bakugou." Todoroki whispered while bitting Deku's cheek. He smiled satisfied when he received the familiar bite on his cheek from Bakugou.

So, this is what perfect means. Having them in his arms feel perfect. Both of them love him just the same. This is just perfect. Todoroki closed his eyes with a smile.

- ** _The_** **_End_** -

 ** _I'm_** **_such a mess for loving these three so much X"D Anyway forgive me for any missed in my grammar. I tried my best. Thank you for reading 'till the end! I'll make another one for sure! :"D_**


End file.
